Starstrukk
by ZombieSmasher
Summary: Inspired by a line in the comic that Roque said to Cougar "Swallow it".  Characters: Roque/Cougar & Cougar/Jensen.  Warning: RAPE! The Losers characters does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Cougar lay on his bed in the worst hotel room he'd ever been in. Clay might have actually picked the only room in the whole world that didn't have a bathroom. He started to drift off into sleep when he heard a knock on his door. He stood up from his bed and walked to the door,

"¿Quién es? (Who is it?)"

"It's Roque, open up buddy, I got some beer." Cougar did what he was told, he can never really refuse beer, sharing with friends is also good. Cougar let his comrade in the room; Roque sat down at the small table and set down the cold beers. "I figured we should celebrate our little victory!"

"Where's Clay and the others?"

"Oh, Clay went to a bar by himself, and Jensen's I think hacking something for Pooch." Roque rubbed his chin, thinking about it. Cougar believed him, why wouldn't he? They went through everything together. They never went on missions without each other; they needed Cougar as much as he needed them. "I wasn't doing anything, but I thought you might need some company, because you're always in here cleaning your gun or whatever." Cougar just raised an eyebrow at Roque; it surprised him how right Roque was. Roque offered Cougar the beer, which he accepted gracefully. Cougar popped open the cap and lifted the bottle to Roque.

"Hold on! I know this…¡Salud!" Roque reveled in pride. He had learned something from the sniper. Cougar just smiled and tapped their bottles together. Roque chugs his beer, while Cougar slowly drank his. They chatted over the mission, over tactics used. Then Cougar felt dizzy, he didn't realize that such few drinks could make him this drunk. Roque was noticing the sniper dipping his head down. "Dude, you okay?"

"Sí…fine…just a little….mareado(dizzy)" Cougar fell to the ground from the chair. He felt Roque hold his shoulders. He tried his hardest to stay off the ground, but he couldn't control his body anymore. His arms finally gave out and his face smashed against the dirty carpet. Cougar's vision was fading, everything was becoming blurry, he could feel Roque's hands on his back. He was embarrassed that he had to see this. Then everything faded into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

(OH GOD HERE WE GO! )

Cougar woke up groaning, like he had been drugged or something. He moved his left hand to find out that he couldn't move it. He looked at his hand and noticed it was handcuffed, along with his right. He started to panic; he then noticed he was naked too. Now his heart started racing. The fuck was going on? He then noticed a dark figure coming out from the shadowed corner of the room…Roque.

"The fuck is this!" Cougar spat. Roque just loomed over the bed, gently laying his hand on Cougar's stomach.

"I enjoy your company Cougar, too much I'd say. I think that you feel the same."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Roque gently moved his fingers along Cougar's chest, making him cringe a little. Roque just smiled and leaned down to the sniper's ear.

"It's okay, just let me take over." Cougar felt like shooting the fellow loser. He won't scream, he won't give the fucker the satisfaction. Roque mounted on top of the sniper, his cock next to Cougar's mouth. Roque smiled and looked down at him; Cougar just turned his head away. Roque grabbed his head and lifted it to the man's dick.

"Suck it, or I kill you now." Roque demanded, he grabbed a knife that was next to bed. Cougar didn't move. Roque slid the knife across the sniper's arm, lightly at first, and then he dug it in. Cougar cringed at the pain. "Do it…" Roque led his erection into Cougar's mouth. The sniper let it go in. He didn't want to do anything, but Roque moved the knife again. "You bite it, I slit your throat." His face was completely stern; Cougar knew he would do it too. He reluctantly obeyed, sucking on the man's dick. Roque leaned his head back as Cougar kept sucking. Soon Roque was reaching his limit. He grabbed Cougar's hair tightly, while his other hand held the knife dangerously close to his neck. "…F-fuck…" Cougar stopped, only to have his hair pulled hard by Roque. "Finish…you fucker." He moved the knife next to Cougar's throat; the contact was making his heart race a little. Cougar continued to suck him. Roque smiled devilishly, revealing in this. Roque pulled on Cougar's hair as he climaxed. Cougar let go and coughed. He felt Roque hold his chin and lift his face to the man. Roque looked at him with cold eyes. "Swallow it..." He stared holes into the sniper; Cougar did what he was told. Roque moved off the loser, a large smile across his face. He spun the knife in his hand while walking around the bed. Cougar watched him move around. Glaring at him until his eyes strained. Roque just smiled back.

"You did well, you should be rewarded." Roque said as he moved to the end of the bed. He moved between Cougar's legs, holding the sniper's member in his hand. He glared at Roque and kneed his side with the loose leg. Roque hissed at Cougar. He took out and held it in front of Cougar's face. "You want this in your side?"

"Fuck you!" Cougar spit at Roque. Roque just sighed and dug his knife into Cougar's side. Cougar yelled in pain. Roque pushed it in slowly; he wanted this to be incredibly painful. Cougar closed his eyes tightly, the pain was unbearable.

"Now…what did you say?" Roque held the knife in place, Cougar didn't reply. "That's what I thought." He pulled out the knife quickly. He didn't dig it in far enough to do much damage. He went back to holding Cougar's penis. He gently licked it, then putting his mouth over it, sucking hard. No matter how much Cougar hated this, his body didn't listen to his mind. He moaned deeply as Roque continued. Cougar didn't want to think about the pleasure; he decided to focus on the pain. He cringed as he moved around to make it hurt more. _Sólo siento el dolor (Just feel the pain) _Cougar told himself as he felt himself climax. He tried his hardest to be quiet, but again his body disobeyed him. Roque stood up again as he finished. "Now wasn't that good?"

"Jodete te odio (I fucking hate you)." Cougar whispered. Roque shrugged and decided to continue. He couldn't hold off much longer.

"I've wanted this for a while Carlos. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Cougar wanted nothing more than to kill Roque. So when he saw the bastard rub lubricant on his hands, he started to flail around trying to break free. Roque just held him down. "Easy there, I said I'd be gentle!"

"Vete a la mierda! Yo te voy a matar si es lo último que haga! (Fuck you! I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!)"

"Now, now, it's going to be alright. You don't want me to stab you do you?" Roque flashed the blooded blade. Cougar wanted that more than anything right now. So he decided to keep fighting, maybe that would make it all go away. Roque paid no attention to him and just held his legs down and inserted his two fingers. Cougar yelped at the sudden entry. That pain was something he didn't want to focus on. Roque inserted another finger, making it unbearable. Cougar just flung his head back in agony. After what seemed like forever Roque removed his fingers. Cougar exhaled heavily, but it didn't last long, soon enough Roque was on top of the sniper again and inserted his penis. Cougar inhaled sharply, as Roque pumped hard into Cougar. He was in tons of excruciating agony, he just wanted to die. At least it would be over. Roque continued to thrust in and out of Cougar; he didn't want to feel the pleasure he was feeling. Roque grabbed Cougar's penis as well and rubbed it in rhythm with his thrusts. Cougar didn't make any noises; he just held back the tears that were coming because of the torture. After all of eternity Roque yelled as he climaxed into Cougar, he soon followed. Roque pulled out and smiled as he saw his seed seeping out of Cougar's hole. He moved to the front of the bed.

"That was amazing…" He said as he gently petted Cougar's hair. "Now…don't mention this to anyone, understand?"

"Or what?" Cougar managed to spit out.

"Or I do the same to your favorite, and then kill him, and you get to watch." Cougar's eyes widened a little. "Oh yeah, I know the way you look at him…that stupid kid gets all of your attention. So, if you even think about mentioning this, I wouldn't think twice about doing that to him. Understand?" Cougar just nodded. "Good. Night now." Roque kissed the top of Cougar's head as he felt something go into his neck. Then everything started to go dark again. He hoped he was dying, that would be better.

(DDDDD: Why am I evil?)


	3. Chapter 3

(Poor poor Cougar baby)

Cougar awoke in a daze, seeing the streetlights shine through his window. Maybe it was all a dream, he hoped it was that. Then he noticed that he was still naked, but no longer restrained. He held back tears he felt coming. He couldn't handle feeling this way, and then as if he flicked a switch in his brain, he felt numb. He stood up from his bed and walked to his discarded clothes. He put them on without thinking, as if he was on autopilot. Once he was dressed, he stood in one spot for a minute, he felt like he needed to go somewhere…but where? The friends he thought were his friends turned out to be a lie. All they wanted was to just fuck him. He picked up his gun and left the room, walking to the only place he knew he was safe, to the only person he knew, or hoped, cared. Before he made it to the door, he felt the pain in his side. He looked down to see blood starting to seep through his clothing. With his free hand he held his side, hiding the blood out of plain view. He put down his gun and knocked on the hotel door. He thought he had knocked too quietly for the man to hear until the door flung open.

"Hey bud! What's up?" Jensen smiled widely, like a child.

"My room, it's too….dirty, can I stay in your room?" Cougar asked quietly, hoping Jensen wouldn't notice all the wounds. He looked at Jensen, the hacker had a glum expression on. He sighed heavily, he didn't want Jensen to see him this way, but he didn't know where else to go. "Por Favor…"

Jensen stopped staring and responded, as though he was lifted from a trance. "Yeah…yeah of course! Come in!" He gestured for Cougar to come in, which he did. "Um…sorry about the mess, I'm trying to hack into the CIA files." Jensen stood and looked at the big cat. He noticed the cut on his arm and the hand on his side, and that his wrists were rubbed raw. "Cougar! What happened!" Cougar hid his face from his comrade.

"Nada"

"That's not 'nada', that cut looks bad!" Jensen walked over to Cougar, who just turned away.

"It's nothing, I had a mission and got scratched, and that's it." Cougar stood firm in his answer and stayed hidden away from Jensen. Jensen didn't know what to say or do. He just plopped on the bed, staring down at the floor. After a minute, Cougar sat next to him and laid his head on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen tried to look the man, but his hat was blocking his view. Jensen sighed,

"What happened? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" He looked at the hat. There was no response for a while, and then he heard the man speak up.

"…Sí…" Jensen put his hand gently on the wounded wrist.

"…Then what happened?"

"I can't…tell you, please just be satisfied with that answer." Jensen lifted off the cat's hat, he felt Cougar flinch. Jensen sighed and let the hat fall behind him. Whatever happened, he was definitely going to kill whoever did this. He let Cougar lay on his shoulder, he figured that was all he could do for now.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ugh, I have a headache, so I don't know how good this is going to be.)

Jensen heard the sniper breathe heavy; he decided to move his shoulder to see if that would stir him. Nothing, he must have fallen asleep. He carefully lifted Cougar off his shoulder and onto the bed. The sniper didn't wake up, which was good for Jensen, whatever happened to him, he was sure that if he woke the cat up unexpectedly, he would probably die. Once he laid Cougar down, he lifted his shirt to look at the wound on his side. It was pretty deep, but not enough to be harmful. Whoever did it knew what they were doing. Jensen ignored the sinking feeling in his gut and went to his bag and searched through it to find a medical kit. Jensen threw things out as he rummaged through his bag. When he found the kit he lifted it up as if he found the hidden treasure. He pulled out the sewing kit and sanitized the needle in a small bottle of alcohol. He was about to sew the wound up, he figured he should probably wake Cougar up. He gently shook the sniper until he stirred.

"Hey dude, don't freak out, but I need to fix your cut, and it's going to hurt…a lot." Jensen explained to him, he only received a low groan in response. He figured Cougar was awake enough to handle the pain, besides, Cougar knows how to sew up wounds. "Alright, here we go…" Jensen inhaled and inserted the needle. Cougar just groaned and shifted a little in response, Jensen exhaled and continued. He was surprised that Cougar wasn't reacting, but as soon as he thought that, the sniper yelled in pain and jolted up. Jensen just lifted his hands in the air, hoping that the needle wasn't digging any deeper. Cougar started to flail around in a panic, Jensen grabbed his shoulders to try and stop him.

"Stop, you're making it worse!" Cougar disobeyed and kept tossing around, hitting Jensen a few times. Jensen didn't loosen his grip; he held tightly to the sniper and reassured him. "It's okay; it's okay, shhh…" He petted Cougar's silky hair with one hand, which seemed to be working. "It's alright; it's over…just let me fix you up." Cougar stopped tossing, but he was breathing heavily. Jensen moved his face to look him in the eye. "Look at me, its okay, let me sew you up then you can sleep okay?" Cougar nodded quickly. Jensen let go of his arm and looked down at the wound, it started bleeding again. Jensen left Cougar and went to find gauze. He applied it to the shaken sniper's wound carefully, "You opened it again, you shouldn't do that."

Cougar just looked down at Jensen while he finished patching up the wound. "…G-Gracias…"

"No problem bud! It's what I'm here for." Jensen finished and gave a large smile. Cougar surprised Jensen by giving him a big hug. Jensen didn't respond at first, but then he returned the hug. They didn't say anything; they just sat there like that for awhile. Until Cougar released Jensen and laid back down. Jensen smiled and stood up from the bed. "I gotta do some work, you get some rest." Cougar obeyed and closed his eyes.

"Jensen?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for…everything."

(FLUFF! Sorry It's so short)


	5. Chapter 5

Cougar slept for a long while, as if he hadn't slept in years. Jensen would believe that too. He tapped away at his computer trying to sneak into secrets others have. He watched the big cat stir now and again trying to find warmth. Jensen stood up and went to the chair next to him that had a blanket on it. He grabbed the blanket and walked over to Cougar, Jensen sat down next to Cougar on the bed and placed the blanket over the sleeping sniper. Jensen smiled as Cougar adjusted to the new temperature, he was facing the edge of the bed. Jensen petted Cougar's silky hair again. The sniper is usually so distant, this is the first time Jensen had ever seen him so...relaxed. He looked at the now sealed wound on Cougar's arm. Jensen's smile immediately dissappeared and he sighed heavily.

"Why can't you tell me what happened?" Jensen kept petting Cougar's hair and played situations in his head. Jensen shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Nothing could hurt Cougar, he's Cougar! Jensen stopped petting the cat and stood up from the bed, causing Cougar to stir. Jensen decided he was going to organize some of his things, to make it more comfortable for Cougar, he picked up a bunch of papers and his laptop at the same time. Big mistake.

Cougar awoke to the sound of crashing. He jolted awake and saw Jensen leaning down with a stupid face on.

"Hey, I tried not to wake you but I dropped poor Wallace."

"Wallace?" Cougar raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah my laptop, never mind, sorry to wake you, go back to sleep." Jensen scrambled with his laptop and a bunch of papers in his hand. "See, this is why I love computers…" He dropped the papers and lifted his notebook laptop off the ground. "No stupid papers." Cougar just sat there as Jensen mumbled to himself and cleaned up his mess. Jensen looked up at Cougar and gave him a dorky smile. Cougar just returned the smile and stood up from the bed. Jensen frantically dropped the papers and laptop on the desk. "I deal with that later, hey, don't worry, rest up!"

"No, I'm fine." Cougar walked over to his gun and flung it over his shoulder. He felt as though he had over stayed his welcome.

"You sure? Where you going?"

"I don't know"

"Then why not stay? You're more than welcome." Cougar paused for a second; he would like nothing more than to stay in the room with Jensen, but he needed to face his demons.

"No, thanks though." With that Cougar left the room. He sighed and walked down the hallway, he didn't want to go back to his room but he left a few things in it. He unlocked the door and walked into the stale room. It was as if he walked into a crime scene, nothing was different, but he could feel the sadness that consumed the room. He exhaled deeply and walked to the desk to pick up his wristbands and skull ring, when he heard his door creak open. Cougar froze in place, he didn't want to look behind him, he knew what was there.

"I saw you go into that brat's room last night, hope you didn't tell him 'bout our little…get-together." Cougar felt a hand slip under his shirt and hot breath behind his ear, Cougar's breathing became erratic. "So he patched you up I see, wasn't that thoughtful of him?" Roque's hand moved around the gauze patch and slowly tore it off.

"Please…" Cougar managed to say quietly. His eyes tightly shut, He could feel Roque wrap both arms around him, he could hear Roque inhale deeply, breathing in his scent. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Please what?" Roque said seductively. He slowly rubbed his crotch against Cougar's butt.

"…S-stop…" Cougar said through breaths, Roque didn't listen as he made a circle around the freshly stitched wound. Cougar's breath was becoming dangerous, he wanted to kill Roque, but his body refused to move. Then he heard an angelic voice.

"Hey buddy, you left your…what the fuck?"

Roque turned around quickly and ran after Jensen, who just stood there bewildered. Roque pulled out one of his knives and lunged at Jensen. Suddenly Jensen's combat instincts turned on and he blocked the attack, but not without the knife cutting his hand. Jensen ignored the pain and prepared himself for the next attack. Roque snarled and came at him again, Jensen prepared himself for the attack when Roque suddenly disappeared from his site. He looked down and saw Cougar on top of Roque punching him repeatedly. Jensen stood there for a minute in shock as Cougar kept beating Roque while rambling in Spanish. Jensen snapped out of the trance and grabbed Cougar, who was flailing around trying to kill Roque.

"Calm down!"

"¡NO! Ese hijo de puta merece morir, déjame ir! No merece vivir!" Cougar yelled while trying to break free from Jensen's grasp.

"Stop it! Cougar!" Jensen held Cougar until he calmed down a little. Roque slowly stood up while spitting some blood.

"Well, well, I was waiting for you to finally fight back." That set off Cougar again, Jensen just held steady.

"Voy a matarte!" Cougar spat. Jensen just held Cougar back.

"Get the fuck out!" Jensen yelled. Roque looked up at him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Roque wiped some blood from his mouth.

"You want me to let him go! 'Cause I can do that!" Jensen yelled back, Cougar was still yelling at Roque in Spanish and struggling against Jensen. Roque just bared his blooded teeth and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Jensen didn't let go of Cougar, he held him until the angry cat calmed down. Once he was calm enough he let Cougar go. The sniper went straight for the door. Jensen ran in front of him and blocked the door, his face was completely stern. "Let him go."

"¿Estás bromeando? Me violó! Él va a morir!" Cougar spat, Jensen held his position.

"I have no idea what you said, but you need to let him go, he's still a member of the team." Cougar laughed sarcastically and paced around the room. Rambling on in Spanish, Jensen didn't want to know what he was saying. He walked to Cougar and held his arm. Cougar stopped, still fuming. "Look, I'm pretty sure about what happened. And I'm truly sorry, I mean, I don't know what else to say, but you can't kill him, he's still part of the team."

"Fuck you!" Cougar spat out.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy that!" Jensen replied, he was as mad as Cougar now. The sniper just stood there in shock. Then suddenly, he snapped and lunged after Jensen. Jensen grabbed both of his still sore wrists and slammed him against the wall. Cougar forgot the size difference between them. His heart raced again. He was panicking, he struggled as much as he could, but the hacker didn't budge. "Just…calm down." Jensen said in a sigh. Cougar tried his best to calm his breathing, it was slowly working. Jensen just stared at him and had Cougar follow his breathing. Cougar finally calmed down and tried lowering his arms; Jensen released him but didn't increase his distance. Instead he cupped Cougar's face. The sniper just looked into his eyes. Jensen just smiled and gave Cougar a kiss on the lips. Cougar didn't know what to do, this was what he had always wanted, but he didn't want it to happen like this.

"I'm sorry 'bout what I said, you just had me all railed up." He said as he pulled away from the kiss. Cougar nodded in response. Jensen just smiled and moved away from the sniper. He walked towards the door and picked up the man's hat and dusted it off. "You left this in my room thought I should return it." He handed the hat to Cougar, who shyly accepted it. "I'm going to go kill Roque now, come to my room if you wanna…talk about it." Cougar just gave a half smile, and with that Jensen walked out of the room.

(Bad Jensen! Being all mean to poor Cougs! Good Jensen for being all kissy with Cougs!)


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen left the room holding his cut hand.

"Man this stings" Jensen said under his breath. He heard footsteps stop in front of him. He looked up to see his least favorite person.

"Don't attack me then." Roque said as he leaned against the hallway wall, cleaning the blade that cut Jensen.

"You attacked me! Oh, and if I EVER see you go near Cougar again, I won't hold back. That blade is going in your ass."Jensen pointed at the blade and moved his finger up to Roque's face, who just smirked in response. "That's not a joke…" Jensen moved closer until he was just about a foot away from Roque, his finger still pointing. "You're really going to know that pretty knife of yours really well."

Roque just smiled and moved closer to Jensen. "Bring it" Roque's evil smile made Jensen show an expression that rarely came, but when it did, people would die. Next thing Roque knew a fist flew into his face, making his head spin to the side. He held his face and readjusted his jaw and turned back to Jensen, the blood seeping out of his clenched hand.

"I would kill you right now, but since you're Clay's bitch I can't, but remember what I said." Jensen held his blooded hand and walked away proudly. He didn't look back at Roque; he didn't want to, he wouldn't hold back if he did. He just went back into his room and picked up the first aid kit that was lying on his bed. He poured the alcohol on his hand and hissed as it made contact. The cut wasn't big enough for stitches, so he just wrapped it up with the gauze he had left. He was hoping he didn't get any blood on Coug's hat, Cougar would not be happy. He replayed the scene in his head as he cleaned up the first aid. Once he was finished, he sat on the bed and opened his trusty laptop Wallace. He explored the internet checking for great deals on shirts and checking the Petunia scores. All of this was just him waiting for a knock to come on his door, followed by a big hug from a cat. He just typed away waiting for that to happen, hoping it would happen.

(Rock 'em sock 'em Jensen! ….Roque Roque, he's our guy if he can't do it GREAT!)

Jensen heard the knock he was waiting for, it only took until he was able to sleep to hear it. He scrambled up from the bed, dropping Wallace in the process. He looked through the tiny peep hole and saw a cowboy hat through it. He smiled and opened the door; the Mexican stood there, his face hidden by the hat.

"How's it going?" Jensen asked, he mentally punched himself, what a stupid question. Cougar didn't respond, he just stood in the doorway. "…did you wanna come in?" Cougar walked into the room, Jensen took that as a yes. Jensen closed the door behind him and watched his comrade sit on his bed. Cougar took off his hat and examined it.

"You got blood on it."

"Ugh! I was hoping that didn't happen, sorry I'll fix it…somehow, I don't really know how to clean hats and stuff. Um, maybe I can use a stain remover or bleach…no that won't work." Jensen rambled on until the blooded hat was chucked at him. He stopped mid sentence and just had a bewildered expression. "Um…did you just throw your hat?"

"Sí"

"Why?"

"You talk too much." Cougar looked at Jensen with stern eyes. "I saw you talk with Roque."

"Um…okay, did you like the part about the knife up his ass? I enjoyed that par-"

"You shouldn't have done that." Jensen looked confused.

"…why?"

"I can handle things myself." Cougar turned away from Jensen to hide his face. Jensen just sat next to him. "I can handle this…I've killed people, I can handle this." Cougar's words were separating as if he was starting to cry. Jensen just rubbed Cougar's arms in comfort.

"It's okay, shh it's okay" Jensen repeated, kissing Cougar's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it; I'll make sure this never happens again. You trust me?" Cougar stopped moving for a second. He turned around and looked at Jensen, there were some tear streams down Cougar's face, he was crying. "Do you trust me?" Jensen repeated.

"…Sí…"

"Good, cause I trust you." Jensen kissed the streams on Cougar's cheeks. Cougar just closed his eyes. Jensen moved down to his neck. The sniper's heart started pounding, at first he was fine, and then something in the back of his mind told him to panic. He held onto Jensen's arm tightly.

"Please…stop…" Cougar managed to say, his eyes tightly shut, he was afraid that Jensen would just ignore him and keep going, but he was wrong. He didn't feel Jensen's touch anymore. He opened his eyes to see Jensen just looking back at him with a large smile on.

"I told you that you could trust me." Cougar just smiled back and hugged him.

"Confio en ti…te amo (I do trust you…I love you)." Jensen smiled and held the cat in his arms.

"I didn't understand that first part, but I know the last part." Jensen kissed the top of Cougar's head. Jensen pulled away from the kiss and just held the sniper there for a while.

"...Te amo..."

(THE END! Hope you all enjoyed it! Google Translator again, sorry if it's wrong ^^u)


End file.
